


High School Buddies (Peter Parker x Reader)

by HeartySunny



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/M, High School, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartySunny/pseuds/HeartySunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be my first EVER fanfiction, so bear with me. This is meant to be an eventual romance between Peter Parker and the reader (you) in high school. You have a crush on Spiderman, but are close friends with Peter Parker.  Let's see how this works out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> You go through the motions of a usual school morning, but the Rhino and Spiderman make an appearance.

"(Y/n)!" Your mother's voice echoes up the stairwell. "It's time to get ready for another day at school!" 

You groaned, rolling over to look at the alarm clock. 5:42 AM. You had already been awake for some time, but it was more relaxing to stay in bed than getting up. You preferred daydreaming and the soothing sounds of New York to advanced calculus any day. 

You decided that you'd better start getting ready for the day. "Let's go, (Y/n)," you muttered. What the heck, your (h/c) hair was in need of a serious untangling session anyways. 

After 20 minutes of shaking yourself awake, getting dressed, and putting on your glasses, you exited your messy room. Empty Coke cans filled the trash bin and stacks of rough drafts for your accelerated classes sat on your desk. You tiptoed past your sisters' rooms quietly, you didn’t want to wake them. 

Your mother bustled around the kitchen, setting out breakfast for you and your two younger sisters. She made (your favorite breakfast here). She would soon be off to work at Starbucks as a waitress/cashier/everything else. Often she worked late shifts to get enough money to manage a house of four people. 

Grabbing your first meal of the day, you asked, "Can I stay over at Peter's house after school today to finish a project?" Peter Parker was one of your dearest friends in the eleventh grade. You were kindred spirits. You had no problem maintaining straight A's and Peter won many science fairs with his own innovative theory of super-strong string, or "webbing" as he called it. Your intelligence also made you and Peter a target for teasers and bullies at Midtown High. Flash Thompson, for example, called you two a couple numerous times and managed to aggravate you as well. 

"Well, I don’t see a problem with that, sweetie," she responded. "Luckily, both Maria and Leanne (your sisters - we'll get into that later) have classes after school today, so you'll have time. Just pick them up for me, will you?" 

"Sure, mom!" You left your 2-floor apartment for the parking garage next door. It was your day to be the driver for your group's carpooling agreement. Mary Jane, Peter, and Harry were all counting on you to get them to school today. You unlocked your compact gray Toyota and pulled out into the traffic-filled streets. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Soon, you reached Mary Jane and Peter's block. Peter and MJ were neighbors, which was very convenient when picking them up. MJ was waiting on the curb, looking at her phone. Going through Snap chat no doubt. "Hey, girlfriend!" you called. 

MJ looked up and grinned. "Hey, (Y/n)! Peter isn't riding today. I think he overslept. Don’t worry though, he'll find a way to get to school." 

"Oh well, he's probably going to miss the physics test today." 

"Ugh. Sign me up for oversleeping." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX 

MJ had plugged her phone into the car and begun blasting music by the time you pulled into the driveway of the Osborns' massive house. Harry stood on the porch, rubbing the back of his neck and looking nervous and upset. "Hey, thanks for coming to pick me up guys," he said awkwardly. 

"Dad got you down again?" you asked, concerned. It was common knowledge in your group that Harry's dad wasn’t the nicest when upset. But who could blame him? Being the president of a prominent business, OSCORP, had to be stressful. Harry nodded, looking frazzled. 

MJ leaned out of her window and said, "Let's get this party on the road! I've got a new playlist that will make your day, Harry! You've got to try it!" 

"Alright," Harry smiled and rolled his eyes, slipping into the backseat, "I feel better already."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX 

On the drive, all three of you sing the corny show tunes that MJ picked. A commotion further up the road halts the already slow-moving cars. "What's holding up the traffic?" you wonder. 

"Look!" MJ says, pointing out the window. "It must be bad, because there's a superhero coming!" A red and blue blur streaked above your car towards the commotion. 

"...Is that...Spiderman?!?!" you squeal. Another reason you were friends with Peter was that he photographed the masked hero for a couple extra bucks. He dealt with the uptight J. J. Jameson to sell his pictures of Spiderman. Secretly, you had a tiny (okay, HUGE) crush on the wise-cracking vigilante, no matter what the media said about him. 

"I don't know if this would be a good suggestion or not," Harry interrupted your thoughts, "but I think we should get out of the car and RUN!!" His voice grew frantic as you and MJ followed his gaze. The vehicles in front of them were being evacuated quickly. The disturbance turned out to be a large, hulking man clad in gray and a tusk of sorts on his forehead. The bad news was, he was plowing into the automobiles in a blind rage, and your car was in the line of destruction! 

All three of you leaped out of the Toyota and practically flew up the street alongside the panicking crowd. Since you weren't exactly a track star, you ran out of breath fast, but you kept moving out of blind terror. MJ and Harry were farther ahead, them being more concerned about athletics than academics like you were. 

CRASH! 

CRASH! 

CRASH! 

The baddie got closer with each step he took. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX 

MJ and Harry made it to a far sidewalk after much exertion. It seemed safe for the time being. "Where's (Y/n)?" Harry puffed out. MJ scanned the path they just ran with increasing fright. 

"Oh no..."


	2. Handsome Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the continuation from where last chapter ended, but in reader's POV. And maybe some Peter Parker POV in there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I am such a lazy frickin writer!!!! I'm working on some other stuff and I get easily distracted... Also, if any of you see errors or want to make suggestions or even leave requests, I am open to them!! :))))

Coward! Idiot! You were mentally screaming at yourself. You had tripped when glancing behind you, so you decided to hide. The monstrous tusked villain advanced closer to your hiding spot. 

 

My hand isn't supposed to be like this, is it? You thought, inspecting your awkwardly bent wrist. You had taken shelter behind a mailbox on the sidewalk, because the road didn’t seem too safe. But with all the commotion, you wondered where Spiderman was... 

 

The guy with a horn looked menacing. He didn't seem to care if anyone was in his way. Thankfully, everyone was smart enough to run away, except for you. Yeah, staying in the way of this rampaging beast was not what most would expect from the local Brainiac, aka YOU. 

 

"Well, with giant men in rhino suits terrorizing the city, who needs bank robbers?" 

 

You gasped. Tentatively looking up, you saw red webbed boots, blue tights, and a set of mirrored lenses. Standing right on the very mailbox you were crouching against! 

 

"YOU!" The rhino-man screamed. His face became tomato red when he shrieked. "You put me behind bars, you insolent spider-brat!!" 

 

Spiderman snorted. "Spider-brat? Wow, thanks for the new line of merchandise, horn-head! I'm sure it will make big bucks in the industry companies." The red and blue superhero leapt toward the Rhino while simultaneously firing lines of webbing. 

 

You were still in pain from your potentially broken hand, but now you were bubbling with shock and inexplicable happiness from watching your favorite superhero fight! 

 

"I don’t want your merchandise money, wall-crawler! I want your head!" The Rhino grunted, using the vigilante's momentum to throw him into a building. 

 

"Well, my head is currently in use, so you'll just have to wait your turn, won't you now?" the red clad hero said, crawling up the gray villain's back to shoot webs over his jaws and fists. The Rhino retaliated by punching him in the face. Ooh, that looked like it would leave a nasty black eye. 

 

You were still in the same spot as you were when Spiderman began fighting. Look at his body! So flexible and attractive at the same time! Plus he's saving my life right now, so I don’t understand J. Jonah Jameson's fixation on him being a bad guy. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX 

 

(Peter POV) 

 

What is (Y/n) doing in the middle of a warzone? He dodged punches from the Rhino and vaulted off walls to keep up his offensive and defensive attacks. 

 

Oh yeah, we drive on this road to get to school! Duh, Parker. I hope Harry and MJ are out of danger... 

 

"You can beat him, Spiderman!" you called from behind the mailbox. She's going to get hurt if I don't wrap this up. Pun intended. 

 

"Lights out, Rhino!" Spiderman grunted, kicking the baddie in the face hard enough to knock him out. 

 

He stood over the unconscious villain and webbed him to the asphalt road. "That should keep you till the cops show up." 

 

By this time, you had pep talked yourself into approaching them once the scene seemed safe. "Congratulations, Spidey," you said with a smile tickling your lips. Peter looked at you after webbing up Rhino. 

 

"Why thank you, Miss..." Spiderman questioned. I can't let on that I'm actually Peter Parker! 

 

You tried to tone down your blush as you gave him your name in the most normal way you could muster. 

 

"Well, Miss (Y/n), I believe that you were trying to go somewhere today and that rude fellow interrupted your travels. Would you like a ride?" He bowed forward, offering his arm like a fancy waiter or host. Your mouth dropped open and let out an excited squeal. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX 

 

(Reader POV)

 

A little later, MJ and Harry were given the shock of their lives when the red clad hero dropped down in front of them. Before they could recover, you unlatched your hands from Spiderman's shoulders and ran to embrace your friends. 

 

"Where were you, (Y/n)?" MJ said, her voice an octave higher than normal. 

 

Harry glanced at Spiderman with slight disdain. "She was in the presence of this menace." 

 

"Harry!" You hissed. "Be polite! Spiderman just saved my life! And anyways..." You turned around to thank him. But he had already fired a web line onto the nearby building. 

 

"Good luck with your trip to school, friends of (Y/n)!" He said as he left. 

 

You forgot your next words as you gaped longingly after his swinging form. 

 

"How did he know we're going to school?" MJ asked, mostly to herself. 

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Probably because there is no other place we'd be going at 7 in the morning on a Tuesday." 

 

"Oh, no! We're going to be late if we don't hurry!" You exclaimed snapping out of your spider-related reverie. You, Harry, and MJ sprinted down the sidewalk towards your school a few blocks away, backpacks thumping against your backs.


End file.
